


[Oldfic] Spirit A-Z

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [21]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: A-Z, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] A-Z Spiritshipping love.





	[Oldfic] Spirit A-Z

**Abide: To live up to (a promise, etc).**

Judai stared up at the bright summer sky; a sense of emptiness was washing over him. No—he wasn't feeling sad. But he just couldn't seem to be able to think clearly, if at all. His mind was merely blank; not a single thought disturbed the silence for several moments.

He sighed and contemplated sitting up and walking around the grass-covered hill he was lying on some more, but decided against it. He'd traveled all the way up here in such a short of amount of time and damn it, he was tired!

He was beginning to miss all of his precious friends even more each day. He often wondered what they had done with their lives. It had been a year and a half since he'd left Japan and Judai knew that the others had long since gone on with their lives. It was as if everyone else was moving, but he was to forever be caught in a standstill.

"You know, maybe you should visit some of them. I'm sure they miss you too, Judai." Yubel appeared transparent beside Judai, her eyes twinkling down lovingly at his relaxed form.

"I probably should…" Judai stated rather simply as his eyes drifted closed of their own accord.

"I'm sure that boy, Johan, is anxiously awaiting your return."

Judai's eyes slowly slid open again as a familiar warm feeling washed over him. This feeling was accompanied by a strong pang of emotions, which could only be described as _yearning._

"I did promise last time I saw him…didn't I?" A small grin slid across his face as he remembered the familiar twinkle in Johan's shiny green eyes when he had made this particular promise. It had been after he had run into him a few months back…although it felt like forever to Judai.

"What _am_ I sitting here for?! Let's go!" Judai smiled enthusiastically; a true smile that he didn't wear as often as he did as a child. His stomach was flipping in anticipation, but Judai's grin only grew wider as he ran down the hill to where the docks were.

" _I'll come visit you soon, I promise."_

_Badinage – Playful, teasing talk._

"And how do you like that, Gem Beast Master?!" Judai taunted as his favorite monster, Elemental Hero Neos flew across the field and smashed his fist into Johan's Sapphire Pegasus, succeeding in 'destroying' said monster. In truth, the crystal beasts could never truly be destroyed due to their special abilities, which send them to the spell and trap zone instead, but Judai considered it a win nonetheless, especially since it won him the duel. Besides, 'destroying' sounded a bit too...power hungry. Judai just wanted to win.

Johan frowned lightly for a moment as his life points dropped to zero and then burst out laughing, unable to hold his 'pouting' look. "One of these days, Yuki Judai, you just wait! I will beat you someday!"

"I'm shaking in my shoes." Judai commented as the holograms disappeared off the field. The few onlookers that were watching cheered for Judai for a few moments and then went back to their usual tasks.

"You'd better be shaking." Johan remarked, a small smirk crossing his face.

"No, I really am shaking," Judai pointed out as Johan walked up to him. True enough, his entire body was trembling slightly. "I need more food."

Johan merely blinked at him for a moment before he burst out laughing once more. "Geeze, don't you ever think about anything other than food?"

"Dueling?" Judai offered as the two began to make their way inside the building to the cafeteria where Judai was sure to completely devour what was left of Tome's friend shrimp stock. Sometimes Johan couldn't help but wonder where he put it all; he ate like a garbage truck and only weighed like a hundred pounds!

Johan shook his head in exasperation, allowing a grin to cross his face.

Teasing Judai was fun.

 

**Calamity – A great misfortune; disaster.**

He stared helplessly, the shock running throughout his body like the blood that pumped through his veins.

_'No...this...this can't be...'_

But it was.

Judai wanted to pretend that it was all a dream. He wanted to jolt awake in his apartment, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Then, he'd call Johan and tell him all about the dream he had and listen to his laughter that shook him down to the core. He'd feel warm, comforted.

But this was very real.

The blood that coated his hands and stained his shirt was the proof. The cold, pale skin of his dying lover clutched in Judai's shaking hands as he held Johan's limp form close to his chest, feeling his heart quake with a pain like no other.

He wanted to chase down the man that had done this. He wanted to give back the man twice as much. He saw red; a dirty, violent red.

But Johan wouldn't want this.

So, he forced himself to sit beside his lover's body as he took his last, trembling breaths.

He would join him soon, after all.

**Daze – To stun or bewilder**

Judai _stared._

He didn't know _why_ he was staring exactly. All he knew was that he simply couldn't- _wouldn't_ look away.

Johan, blissfully unaware of Judai's scorching gaze, stretched out on Judai's bed, ruffling the cotton sheets as he did so. Almost instantly Judai felt his breathing quicken as he watched muscles flex and move beneath the fabrics of Johan's clothes.

Oh _wow._

What the hell was going on with his heart? He could've sworn that it just picked up the pace...and now his stomach was twisting and turning into pieces. Now this was starting to freak Judai out a bit.

"Eh—why don't you join me, Judai?" Johan smiled up at him...that amazing—take your breath away—smile and Judai felt something just _melt_ inside of him as he just _stared..._

"Judai?" A tilted head and a quizzical glance, coupled with shining green eyes and a cute pout as the lower lip was caught between his teeth.

He stared.

"Judai?" Johan questioned again, this time slipping off the bed to come and stand before him. "Judai? Hey, Judai!"

Judai snapped out of his daze.

**Easygoing: Relaxed and casual in style or manner.**

One of the many reasons that they got along so well was because neither of them were usually very serious individuals. Sure, there was the whole, "I have to win this duel or everybody dies," thing, but once that was taken care of...then they usually reverted back to their fun-loving, happy selves.

So in a sense, both were easygoing boys, especially when they were together. For either one of them to be depressed or serious while in each other's presence was simply a _sin,_ because together, they were meant to _live._

So when Judai showed up on Johan's doorstep one morning as he walked out to fetch the mail, Johan merely smiled warmly and swung an arm around Judai's shoulder as he invited him inside.

Because the easygoing life suited both of them.

**Familiarity: Close friendship; intimacy**

There was something about him that Judai couldn't place. Ever since their hands had first made contact up on the Duel Academia rooftop, Judai had been struck with something. Not physically, of course—but rather something in his _heart._ He didn't know why, but he just _knew._ This was going to be his best friend, his soul mate, and later...his _lover._

It had been slightly frightening how close he'd felt to the emerald eyed boy after only knowing him for a few hours. There was a familiarity there—such an intimacy between their souls that couldn't possibly be challenged. And all that mattered was that he was _there_ now and something inside of him had been fulfilled...awakened by this boy's appearance in his life.

He didn't have to speak, yet Johan heard it all. It was as if there was a link between their minds, connecting their thoughts and emotions to one another. The thought freaked him out a bit at first, but then _he_ came with his sweet, hesitant touch...

And Judai just basked in the love he felt.

**Gone: Lost**

_Gone._

For some unexplainable reason, Judai couldn't seem to wrap his mind around the word, because it simply _couldn't_ be. It _wasn't_ true because if it was then he was _falling_ and he didn't _want_ to fall...

He was on his knees? When had he fallen there? So, it must really be true...Johan was...gone...

_No!_ He simply _refused_ to believe it! How could he...he was here one minute...Judai could still feel the warmth of that warm body standing next to him, hear the beautiful ring of his feminine voice that made his heart _flutter_ in a thousand ways...

And then he was gone.

And so, Judai fell.

**Heart**

Judai felt comfortably warm inside his chest; it was a happy kind of warm that spread throughout his body, much like the blood that pumped through his veins with every steady beat of his heart.

"Judai?"

"Hm?" Judai hummed contently as his lover snuggled into his chest, sighing happily as he grabbed fistfuls of Judai's black t-shirt.

"Your heart is beating really fast..."

Judai blinked in surprise, having not expected Johan to point out this fact. But then he smiled as the warm feeling in his chest—his _heart,_ grew stronger.

"Yeah...I guess it is."

**Impulse: A force that starts the body into motion**

Judai had never been an individual that stopped to think things through, especially when it came to his actions. He preferred to jump right into things, or act on impulse most of the time, which had served to earn him quite the hasty reputation among his peers.

So when Judai felt the urge to lean forward and close the space between their lips, he didn't think twice about doing it.

Johan blinked, startled by the gentle brush upon his lips. It sent a warm shiver racing down his spine and he unconsciously trembled a bit in Judai's hold, leaning into him as their souls connected.

The kiss was soft, almost feather-like and lacking in any sort of pressure. It was obviously meant to be a chaste thing, but Johan still found himself intensely confused with the feelings that were running through his body.

But despite his confusion...he gave into the impulse to deepen the kiss.

**Jealous - Suspicious of a rival or of one believed to enjoy an advantage**

_Jealous._

For a while, Judai could've claimed ignorance to the very meaning of the word itself and nobody would've doubted it for a second. Being the happy go lucky boy he was, he rarely showed negative emotions such as jealousy or anger; he just wasn't the type of guy to do so lightly.

So Shou was honestly surprised when he found Judai standing in the middle of the pathway to the Obelisk dorm, a somewhat distant and annoyed look on his face.

"Aniki…?" Shou rested his hand gently on Judai's shoulder, startled when Judai tensed beneath his touch.

"Yes, Shou?"

Shou blinked. Something was definitely wrong—Judai _never_ spoke like that, least of all to one of his friends!

Determined to find out what was ailing his Aniki, Shou opened his mouth to speak, only to freeze as he caught sight of what—or rather _whom_ Judai was staring at.

"Why you—!" Johan laughed cheerily as he jumped up to try and reach his crumpled homework paper, which was being held playfully out of his reach by a gleeful Jim.

"Aw, come on mate! It's not that high up!" Jim laughed and smiled tenderly down at the teal-haired boy before dropped the paper in his outstretched hands. He then proceeded to mess up his wind-ruffled hair even more with his rough, yet gentle touch.

"Hey—cut it out!" Johan smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling happily.

Shou wasn't surprised when Judai unconsciously clenched his fists, something akin to longing spreading across his face.

"Aniki, why don't you go talk to him?" Shou suggested, noticing immediately that a somewhat clouded look entered Judai's eyes at this suggestion.

"Nah, I'll see him later anyway."

And all at once, the conflicting look was gone.

**Kiss – A caress with the lips**

As the probing warmth left his mouth, Judai unconsciously raised a duel worn hand to his lips, which were wet and swollen from the intense minute of passionate intimacy they'd just shared.

'Wow…that was…'

That was one _hell_ of a kiss, or at least it was in Yuki Judai's standards…not that he actually had any standards. No—Judai knew basically nothing about the romance department, so the intense tingling running throughout his body as he recalled the hot sensation of Johan's lips caressing his was an entirely new and unexplainable territory for him.

Yet, he wanted… _more_ of it.

"Johan…" He called softly, his hands reaching out and wrapping themselves around strong, muscled shoulders and pulling their bodies flush against each other once more. Judai tilted his head slightly, not really understanding what he was doing really. He just knew that it was _hot_ and it felt _amazing_ and he wanted _more…_

"Judai…"

Judai swallowed nervously, trying to calm his swimming stomach as their lips melded together once more. Stifling a groan from deep within his throat, Judai practically threw himself into the other boy's lap as the feelings became too _intense_ for him to handle all at once.

What started out as a kiss…quickly became more.

**Love - A strong affection or attraction based on sexual desire**

_Love._

Judai had never really understood the meaning of the word. He knew some of the basic stuff, like that it was shared between two people and that it often involved a lot of feelings, but that was about it.

But now he _knew._

Love wasn't subtle at all. It was so deep…so intense that sometimes it felt as if your heart would pump right out of the chest incasing it.

Judai couldn't deny it any longer.

He was in love.

With his _best friend._

Who just so happened to be another guy.

Well, Judai never really did manage to grow interested in any of the girls around the Academia; maybe he just wasn't attracted to girls…

Judai abruptly shook off these thoughts, feeling his face grow hot with embarrassment. No, he was not going to stand there in the middle of the park and ponder his sexuality (he hadn't even know what the word meant until Fubuki sat him down and gave him a detailed explanation). He had other things to think about…

Such as the gorgeous and bouncy blunette hanging over the railing in front of him. Judai stared, transfixed, as emerald green eyes sparkled in wonder down at the rippling water beneath them, his hair ruffling in the wind as if accented by the moment itself.

Judai couldn't _breathe._

He wanted to reach out and pull the boy close to him, protect him from all harm…stroke his hair and kiss those soft lips…

He wanted to be the one Johan looked at with warmth, one that couldn't be matched by any other. He wanted to whisper tenderly in his ear just how beautiful he was over and over…

He wanted this yearning in his chest to stop.

There was no use pining over someone you couldn't have, after all.

**Magnet – Something that attracts**

It had come up once or twice, especially during their brief time spent together at Duel Academia.

They were drawn to each other like magnets.

It had first come as a comment from Manjoume, who'd characteristically made it sound like an insult. But of course, neither boy actually took it that way. Instead, they took advantage of it and spent even more time together.

Later on in their lives, the same principle never ceased to apply to them. Every second they spent together; they stuck to each other's side as if pulled together by an unseen force of nature.

The first time they'd actually kissed, it had looked a little ridiculous, even to them. Both had gone in at the exact same time, unconsciously leaning their bodies closer. But the startled expressions that came afterward eventually melted into mutual wonder as their lips met and the distance between them closed completely.

Then they discovered that the 'magnet' theory applied to other areas as well…

They took advantage of that too.

**Neither – Not the one and not the other**

It was simple and had applied almost the instant they became friends.

If one didn't go, neither did the other.

Amon invited seemingly everyone but Judai to a party in the obelisk blue dormitories at the beginning of the third year. Johan had received an invitation, obviously. He had considered going (mostly for the food and the dueling), but upon learning that Judai didn't receive an invitation, bluntly refused to go.

If not both, then neither.

It wasn't until later that Johan was left behind in the other dimension.

And of course, Judai went back for him.

If Johan wasn't with him, then neither would be.

**Oblivious – Lacking memory or mindful attention**

_Oblivious._

This was often a word used to describe Yuki Judai, who, back in his first year at Duel Academia, hadn't even known the meaning of the word, 'Fiancé.'

He did now of course…after Shou explained it to him later, but he still knew!

But that wasn't all that made Judai oblivious. When it came to anything concerning something more than friendship…he didn't know jack.

So when Judai suddenly walked up to Asuka one afternoon, his face contorted in confusion, Asuka could bluntly state that she wasn't anywhere near surprised when he asked her questions about romance and love.

But what had surprised her was his answer when she asked for his reason behind asking these questions.

"Well…I've sort of…been having these feelings for one of my friends. It's kinda…bothering me a little…"

Asuka hadn't been anywhere near as startled when she asked who he had feelings for and Judai answered bluntly, not seeing anything wrong with it at all.

"Johan."

Of course, not that there was anything wrong with it. In fact, Asuka knew a fair share of ay guys and was quite fine with it (even though her stomach dropped with jealousy at her current predicament), but Judai needed to understand that this was something that you didn't just tell people.

So after explaining it briefly, Asuka nonchalantly suggested that Judai go and ask Johan the same questions he'd asked her.

She wanted Judai to be happy, after all…even though it was with someone else. It was better this way; she was too focused on her career for a love life right now anyway.

That didn't mean she couldn't cry once or twice, though.

**Passionate – To feel a strong sense of passion**

Generally, Yuki Judai was described as a very passionate person. He tried his best at everything that he did and did it with his whole heart.

Johan never had any doubts about Judai's loyalty to him romantically, because Judai was as passionate about loving him as he was about dueling or any other highly enjoyable aspect of his life.

In return, Johan loved Judai just as passionately.

**Questionable – Not certain or exact**

"Huh?" Judai tilted his head, confusion spreading across his face. "Me and Johan?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're always…touching each other and stuff…" –Shou

"You spend every waking moment together…as if one of you wasn't bad enough!" –Manjoume…

"Seriously, Judai. Even I have to agree that it's somewhat…questionable." –Asuka

"So, have you ever considered it—saurus?" Kenzan questioned, looking distinctly uncomfortable as he did so. And he had every reason to be; romance just wasn't his forte.

"Well, uh…" Judai had been about to admit that he actually _had_ considered it once or twice when he felt a familiar set of strong, muscled arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"Judai-! Tome's out of fried shrimp!"

Shaking off the previous conversation so as to avoid an embarrassing situation, Judai as if on cue joined in with Johan's whining.

"He's impossible." Edo stated, having only tagged along on this ridiculous mission to see the embarrassment on Judai's face (he wouldn't admit that he was actually curious). Needless to say, he was thoroughly disappointed with Judai's lack of reaction.

"They're _both_ impossible! I told you that this was a complete waste of time!" Manjoume bluntly stated before turning and walking briskly in the other direction.

"Huh, did I miss something?" Johan spoke up suddenly, blinking in confusion. He'd looked up from his conversation with Judai only to hear Manjoume's loud exclamation.

"Well…"

"No." Asuka answered before Edo could finish, sparing Judai the hell that was sure to follow should he reveal their earlier conversation.

"Eh—if you say so." He then turned back to Judai.

Asuka stared, resisting the urge to walk over to the two and force the answer out of them.

' _Get a clue already!'_

**Reason – A statement offered in explanation or justification**

"But, Judai—you _must_ have a reason!"

Judai rolled his eyes playfully at Johan's persistent questioning, his fingertips busying themselves by playing with the fabric of Johan's shirt. He smirked to himself when he loosened the material enough to pull it from its carefully tucked spot within Johan's jeans. He earned a startled gasp for his efforts.

"Judai—!"

The brunette silenced Johan's protests abruptly with a tender brush of lips. He smiled into the kiss when he felt all the tension slowly seep out of the warm body in his arms, replaced with soft touchable skin that Judai's fingers were aching to touch.

"Why did you kiss me?" Johan murmured, although he had a distinct possibility already forming within his head. It made him slightly uncomfortable at first that Judai could disarm him so thoroughly, but after a moment of silent ponder, Johan resolved that he didn't mind it all that much.

"Because."

Johan rolled his eyes at Judai's evasive answer. "Are you ever going to give me a sound reason, Judai?"

"I don't need to have a reason."

Johan tilted his head to the side in confusion. "And why's that?"

Judai pulled him closer, so close that Johan had to fight the fog that seeped over him, slowly succeeding in swallowing all coherent thought. Judai's presence was like a large, heated blanket. It settled over him and calmed his soul with its fiery embrace.

"Because I just do, love doesn't need a reason."

" _Why do you love me, Judai?"_

" _I just do."_

**Stay – To remain**

Judai was like the wind; he was impossible to tie down, no matter how strong the rope or how tight you tie it.

He swayed in every which direction, but he always swayed back, although he never settled down because he was a drifter.

But it would be nice if he stayed. _He'd_ found his dream world conjuring up the image more than once. There he stood, his back to the wind and his eyes swelling with everything that _he'd_ ever wanted.

In his dreams, he always stepped forward and grasped the thin black material of Judai's familiar musky t-shirt, burying his face into the worn fabric. Then, as if in a trance brought on by the mere presence of the former Osiris himself, he would always find himself asking…

"Will you please stay?"

"Of course." That was always his immediate answer, because it was what Johan's heart desperately wanted to hear.

But dreams were dreams…and reality…was cruel.

"Will you stay?"

"I…I can't."

And so, the dream shatters.

**Tackle – The act of or instance of tackling**

Johan crept silently around the wall, his body rigid with excitement. He could feel his heart hammering within his chest, but it was hammering out of anticipation, not fear.

As he glanced around the corner, he was suddenly tackled into the soft carpet below. He gasped and shivered when he felt a hot breath fan across his earlobe, eventually shocking him into complete silence.

"And so our game… _begins."_

**Unavoidable – Not avoidable**

For several long years, they skirted around the subject. Nothing needed to be said; they were together, but they'd never formally announced it to each other. They'd never even said those life altering three words, although everyone could tell that they felt it.

So, It was unavoidable that it would eventually be said.

"I love you."

Johan felt his breath hitch in surprise and pulled back from Judai's embrace, a smile stretching across his face. "Judai…"

"What—why are you staring at me like I grew another head?" Judai teased, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

Johan laughed and elbowed Judai playfully in the ribs. "I love you too, twin heads and all."

**Value – Of or considered of great importance**

To some, value was a strong word. It signaled a deep affection, a unique closeness, everything that a being could possibly hold dear.

Johan was one of these people.

He had several things in his life that he considered eternally valuable. For instance, he valued his relationship with each of his Gem Beasts. They were his family and the love he felt for them was simply unconditional.

But one of his most precious values was his relationship with Judai.

He knew that it was one of a kind. There would be none other like it in his life. Judai was irreplaceable; untouchable.

And so were they.

**Want – To feel or suffer the need of**

Johan wasn't quite sure just what he was supposed to call it. He supposed that it could be described as lust, but something deep inside howled in protest. Sure, there was definitely lust mixed in there, but this was something else…something _more…_

"Want…"

Johan didn't even flinch as a warm husky voice broke into his thoughts. He shivered as rough yet exquisitely gentle hands explored his skin, leaving no inch of his weeping body untouched by his exploration.

"I want you."

All at once, it hit him. This was it! It wasn't just lust, although Johan couldn't deny that it was quickly becoming a reoccurring factor (he cried out as Judai's hands rubbed a bit too close to home), but it was something else.

He wanted Judai.

Not just his body, but _Judai._ Never had he been so irresistibly allured into the arms of another, into the _heart_ of another.

Judai's hands dipped lower.

Johan simply stopped thinking.

**X-mas**

Despite his assurances that he truly didn't want anything for Christmas, Judai knew that this was indeed…a big fat lie.

Oh, he wanted something for Christmas all right.

And he couldn't be happier when he walked up the steps to his personal haven—a home that might as well be his even though it actually wasn't—and saw the dim lighting of welcoming candles lit all over the house. Johan was expecting him—he knew that Judai would stop by for Christmas, because he always made it a point to do so.

After entering the small home and leisurely locking the door behind him, Judai smirked and headed straight for the kitchen, where he knew his own personal Christmas surprise was waiting for him.

Preferably with chocolate and whipped cream.

**Yearn**

_Yearning._

It was the only word that could possibly describe what he was feeling right now.

Judai yawned and glanced across Cronos's classroom, his eyes landing immediately upon a heap of disheveled teal hair.

He just wanted this boring class to be _over_ so he could talk to Johan. Strange, they'd last spoke right before class started and yet, to Judai, it felt like a month had gone past. He simply craved the other boy's presence…it was a yearning that could not be quelled.

**Zero**

Johan wasn't delusional; he was clearly getting in the way. Judai didn't need his help and was perfectly capable of winning the duel against Yusuke all on his own.

All he was doing was making it harder, or at least, that's how Johan saw it. He knew that Judai would never see it that way, but Johan knew the truth.

But he did know a way that he could help.

He did his best to ignore Judai's alarmed cries as he fell to his knees and his life points dropped to zero.

If this was the only way that he could help Judai, then so be it.

And so, he fell into darkness.


End file.
